


Graven Image

by runningincircles



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cherik - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningincircles/pseuds/runningincircles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always loved this field, ever since he was a child it had been his favourite place. If the house was noisy or otherwise occupied he would escape to here, to the field, <i>his<i> field.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Graven Image

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Charles/Erik fic so any comments would be appreciated, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy it!

Fresh air; it refreshed Charles' insides as he breathed it in slowly, savouring the feeling as much as he could. He let out a contented sigh in place of an exhale, running his fingers through the soft blades of bright grass beneath him which he sat on cross-legged. He had always loved this field, ever since he was a child it had been his favourite place. If the house was noisy or otherwise occupied he would escape to here, to the field, _his _field. He would lay down on a patch of grass and stare up to the sky, thinking, dreaming, or sit in the shade of a tree with a book, gradually flicking through the white pages and losing himself in the different plots, inviting himself into the lives of the characters, his heroes, his escape. And no one would ever disturb him, because this was _his _field. There was no denying that. However, there were a (very) select few he was willing to share his little plot of land with, and as he looked up from the ground, one of those few was approaching him from the house, shielding himself from the sun with his hand. “Hello, Erik”, Charles said brightly, welcoming his friend.____  
“Charles”, Erik returned with a slight nod.  
“Sit down”, he ordered Erik playfully, taking a gentle hold of his wrist and tugging at it.  
A soft chuckle escaped Erik's mouth, “Honestly, Charles, patience is a virtue, and I'm perfectly capable of sitting down by myself, thank you”. He sat himself down next to Charles, flashing a quick smile to him before playing with the grass beneath him. This wasn't new, this wasn't a surprise, they were used to this. If training became too much or they simply needed a break, they would meet here in the exact same place. Sometimes they would lay there and look at the sky, saying nothing, others they would sit together, saying everything. If there was one person Erik could trust it was Charles, and vice versa, anything they needed to get off their chest they would share with each other, and they liked it that way, the feeling of closeness and confidentiality, they both needed that. They both received that.  
Erik threw a small clump of grass at Charles, causing him to swat at the air as the pair laughed, they could be themselves when they were alone, they had no expectations to live up to and no one to impress, no one to be a role-model for. Just each other. Another thing they liked. They knew each other like no one else did and that meant that the time they spent together was perfect.  
After a good while, once they had finished assaulting each other with small balls of flora, they started the small talk.  
“So, what have you been occupying yourself with today?”  
Erik shrugged, “Keeping things in order”.  
“...Who did you yell at?”, the telepath sighed.  
“No on-”.  
“ _Erik! _”.__  
He sighed, “Hank”.  
“What did he do this time?”, he asked with obvious exasperation.  
“He needs to realise his potential...”, he replied, mumbling slightly as he looked to the floor. He knew he shouldn't lose his temper as much as he did, he tried, but it was hard. It was the only way he knew to display his authority to others, and he wasn't proud of it. He wanted to be sweet and patient and kind and gentle, but he just couldn't do it, and that bothered him more than anything. Charles knew this, they discussed it a week before in depth but had not particularly addressed the issue itself. He could tell it was bothering him again just from his expression; Charles had grown to read Erik from his body language, he didn't need to use his mutation on him. He could read his mind without.  
“Erik...”, Charles almost whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently, “How are they supposed to know when even we don't? It is _our _job to estimate their potential and then push and help them to reach tha-”.__  
“How are you so patient with them?!”, he interrupted hastily, snapping his head up to look at the smaller man sitting next to him, desperately trying to comfort him.  
Charles flinched slightly, furrowing his brow, “What are you talking about?”, he asked, tilting his head a little to the side.  
“You're so tolerant, with all of them, how do you do it? In fact not just them, _everyone _. You're so polite and sweet and kind and- you're just so lovely, to everyone! I don't understand how you do it!”. Erik looked over to his friend with a determined aspect. It was only now that he realised; He had always wanted to be this wonderful, tolerant, polite, philanthropic person, almost a graven image, in his mind at least, and all this time, that person was Charles, he was the living embodiment of Erik's personal aspiration.__  
“I don't understand...”, Charles responded softly, slightly taken aback by Lehnsherr's outburst.  
Erik continued to look at Charles who had now turned his glance to the ground diffidently, so he looked away as well, playing with what was left of the grass by his feet. “You're perfect, Charles... Everything about you, you're kind to those who aren't towards you, you're accepting of those who aren't towards you, you're giving and sweet, polite, and such a wonderful role-model...”, he chewed on his lip nervously for a few seconds before uttering nervously, “You're my role-model...”.  
Xavier looked to Erik, a gentle smile creeping across his lips, “Erik, I-”.  
“You're everything I want to be”, he interrupted again, overruling Charles' attempt to speak in fear of not being able to finish or being undermined, “My whole life I've wanted to be like you, I've wanted to be patient with others, but I always lose my temper with the slightest thing, I've wanted to be polite, but manners have hardly ever been a big part of my personality, I just say what comes to mind first. I want to be kind and benevolent, and believe me I try... But whenever I try I fail, I come across as aggressive and mean-spirited but I only mean well... I just want the best for everyone... But you manage to do all of this seamlessly, Charles... You're perfect... You're... Well... You're my hero...”. As he slowly drifted off, realising he had opened himself up more than he had ever intended to he looked over to Charles who was still staring at him with an exalted smile across his face, his deep, blue eyes strongly fixated on him.  
“I would not change you, Erik... I would not change you for the world, I mean everyone has their faults, hm? I'm far from perfect, believe me, but you're a marvellous person”, Charles meekly squeezed Erik's shoulder in reassurance, “Like I've told you before, there is _so much more _to you than you know”. The pair stared at each other for a while in silence, searching for something to say, not wanting to ruin the moment with meaningless words. Then once a couple of minutes of calming silence had passed, Erik slowly leaned in and cupped Charles' face, pressing their lips together in a gentle, passionate kiss. The telepath's eyes widened for a brief moment before they fluttered shut and his arms almost instinctively wrapped around the other's torso, returning the osculation in the same somewhat eager manner as his lips curved into a subtle smile. “You do realise this is illegal in several states of America?”, Charles murmured rather reluctantly.__  
“Oh but laws don't apply to mutants, do they?”, Erik returned playfully as the pair chuckled against each other's mouths and fell back into the soft grass.  
Then they lay there for what quickly turned into hours, kissing, cuddling, general relieved affection towards each other; the metal-bender and his telepath. They exchanged thoughts and endearments for as long as they could before returning to the house, hand-in-hand. Everything was perfect now, they were perfect.  
And in the distance, in the window facing the field, you could see Alex handing Sean a $10 note.  
“I told you they-”.  
“Shut up”.  
“...I win”.  
“I said shut up!”.


End file.
